Letters to My Partner
by meepette179
Summary: Elliot goes back to the marines. sad...please read i promise to try not to make it stink! NOW FINISHED! please review
1. Chapter 1

Olivia was anxious. Elliot had been gone for three weeks after going to his old core buddies funeral. He was supposed to be coming back today.

She had missed him but made a bow not to jump him the minute he walked through the door.

She was so lost in thought she didn't even see him walk in. "Hey." his soft voice greeted her.

She looked up smiling, "Welcome back."

He looked hurt, "What no hug? I was gone for three weeks."

She laughed and stood up wrapping her arms around his waist.

The hug separated and Olivia looked at him perplexed. 'Have you been working out for three weeks?"

"Liv, I need to talk to you, can you skip out early." Elliot asked straightening up.

"Sure." she replied slipping on her coat, "Where are we going?"

"My apartment?" he asked as they got in the elevator.

"But we barely know each other!" She teased dramatically.

They both laughed this time. It was good to be together again.

Elliot and Olivia sat in his apartment drinking a couple of beers.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Olivia asked swinging her legs onto his lap.

"My buddy died and I went to the funeral. If id been there, he wouldn't have died Liv. I was his roommate. We look out for each other." he paused and took her hand in his. "Im going back into the marines. I requested a break so I could come back and get my stuff."

Olivia was speechless. After regaining her composure she finally managed to talk, "Does Cragen know?"

"Yeah. I told him a week ago but I asked him to keep it a secret from you. I wanted to tell you in person." he said softly.

"Oh." she whispered. "No more dynamic duo of Stabler and Benson?"

Elliot laughed, "No but well still talk and Ill come visit New York every chance I get,"

"okay." she stood. "Ill let you get packed."

"No I wanna spend this time with you." Elliot stood as well.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"You have real family."

"I wanna be with you."

Olivia sighed and look at his forehead because looking into his eyes would make her start crying, "Fine."

"What do you want to do?" Elliot asked placing a hand on the small of her back.

"How bout a sleepover?" Olivia said with a smile as she grabbed his hand and leading him into his bedroom. "Get into your pajamas."

Olivia disappeared into the bathroom and came out later in one of Elliot's old shirts. She walked to the bed and pulled back the sheets, "get in."

They layed beside each other kicking each other in the shins every so often. Olivia and Elliot talked into the night, and before they knew it, the duo was asleep and dreading tomorrow.

Olivia woke up in the curve of Elliot's chest. He was awake and looking softly at her.

"You have to leave in an hour and a half." she whispered.

He nodded and got up walking into the bathroom to get ready.

Elliot and Olivia stood at the airport looking at the plane he was supposed to board.

She smiled, "You look so professional."

Elliot straightened his uniform jacket, "thanks." he reached into his bag and pulled out his leather jacket. He handed it to her. "Here, take it. My email address is in the pocket."

She nodded and pulled it on.

"It looks good on you" he commented. He saw her biting her lip, "its okay to cry, Olivia."

She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest, letting her tears fall. "Please Elliot, don't go!"

He laughed and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry ill be back before you know it and back to kicking your butt at football."

She laughed sadly.

Elliot hesitated. "I have to go now."

She nodded, "Bye Elliot."

"Bye Olivia." he kissed her cheek and grabbed his bag getting on the plane.

Olivia watched it disappear before walking back to her car and driving to work.

**This was a sort of prologue. I hope to continue writing this soon. Its gonna be different then anything I have ever read on here so I hope you guys will be patient enough for my busy lifestyle. Please review! Ill update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Mr. Marine-who-left-me-here-with-Mr.-Conspiracy-yeah-thanks-a-whole-hell-of-a-lot,_

Elliot smiled loving how her sarcasm shone through.

_Sorry I haven't written yet. I guess I was just…angry? Is that the right word? I really, really miss you. Even though it sounds weird._

_How is your base camp thing? Find any new friends? I hope you're getting to use your guns a lot, you'd beat out everyone, Im sure._

_Right now I'm sitting at home watching "I Love Lucy" re-runs, I need a good laugh and a beer tonight. Only my drinking buddy is gone. Poor me._

_Delivery guy just got here, hope you are okay._

_Love,_

_Liv_

_P.S. maybe the delivery guy would like a couple of brews?_

Elliot sighed he really, really missed her too. "I love Lucy" re-runs worried him. It usually meant something was wrong and he usually would be right there next to her.

He quickly typed a reply and grabbed his gun returning to his field work.

**Im pretty sick today, so I probably will update soon. NOTE-these chapters will be short. P.S. I think some reviews would make my fever go down…lol**


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Olivia,_

_My "Base Camp Thing" is okay. I miss you as much as you miss me. I hope. I've made a couple of buddies. Sergeant Jones reminds me a lot of Fin and the doctor is just like Munch. (I have not been there) _

_We have had several shooting simulations and no casualties which is VERY good._

"_I Love Lucy" huh? What happened? Please don't worry about it and try to get over it for me. Please Liv._

_So any new guy friends? How about a new partner?_

_LOVE,_

_Elliot _

Olivia smiled and typed a quick reply before closing out so Much couldn't read. These e-mails were personal, like a secret diary, and she wasn't about to let him ruin that.

**thank you so much for all the reviews! i am feeling better! lol **


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Elliot,_

_Nothing horrible happened, I got over it. My new partner comes next week. Hur-ah. No boyfriends mr. nosey, I don't feel like guys right now._

_So you have a Munch and a Fin, what about me? Do I have a twin following you around?_

_Love,_

_Olivia_

Elliot was happy. Even though he shouldn't be. She didn't have a boyfriend! Why did he feel so accomplished, she was now alone at nights.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Olivia,_

_No one here like you. You're too unique to have a twin and I mean that in a good way. You're too special to compare anyone too. You'd win hands down._

_I hope your new partner is a girl. Sorry about the whole no boyfriend thing, I think._

_Love,_

_Elliot_

**Im rethinking this story. I might alter the chapters a bit.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear Elliot,_

_Im glad to hear you won't replace me with some Bimbo.:)_

_Are you jealous? Me getting a male partner and having coffee with him? Staying up all night eating greasy fast food as we go over cases? I miss that El, you were the best partner I ever had and I really miss you. Shit now you've got me choking up._

_Liv_

Elliot noticed she didn't send her love this time. That was like a bullet to the chest. He had been miserable when she was gone, how could he do the same to her. He didn't know what to write in reply.

**i know everyone wants me to write longer chapters. i am trying but it is hard. i kinda pre-write everything. i dont know why i just do. so changing the chapters is kinda hard, but they arent meant to by incredibly long. they are just e-mails. SPECIAL THANK_YOUS to bensonbaby and bookworm i really appriciate the feedback. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear Olivia,_

_Im sorry I left you. It hurt me so bad when you left, how could I forget and put you through the same pain. Translation- I am a jackass. I feel like such an idiot right now, and yes, I am jealous. I should be there eating tons of high calorie junk-food only to burn it off the next day after kicking the crap out of a perp._

_I could never replace you._

_Love,_

_Elliot_

Olivia had to wipe her eyes to keep them from letting the tears fall. She laughed to herself and typed a chipper reply hitting send with a very accomplished look on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

_Dear Elliot,_

_WOW. I didn't realize how much I hurt you, but don't worry about me. I left for selfish reasons; your reasons were selfless._

_I got my new partner today, it's Andy Eckerson. He different than before. Today we were interviewing a suspect when the DNA results came back. I broke the news to him that he was going to jail and he full out attacked me. I broke his nose and almost made sure he could never have kids again. Cragen pulled me out, and I have to admit I was fuming. Andy came out to my desk and calmed me down. He gave me the best shoulder massage ever. _

_Love,_

_Olivia_

Elliot nearly fell out of his chair. Eckerson?!?!?! Pigs are flying, hell has frozen over and all of Munch's conspiracy theories are true. Olivia let Eckerson give her a massage. That was his job.


	9. Chapter 9

_Dear Olivia,_

_Eckerson? Make sure not to let him talk you into anything stupid. I don't want to go to your funeral any time soon._

_Promise me one thing though: don't ever let him touch you again. When I get back to New York, I will give you a foot massage or a back massage, whatever you want. Just DON'T LET HIM TOUCH YOU._

_Love,_

_Elliot_

_P.S. Please!_

Olivia burst into laughter after reading this. Then she smiled devilishly and typed a impish reply.

**thankyou to GiLmOrE-fan-SvU-feak. love you so much for your reviews so far! i will be posting ten later today just before i leave for an xmas party with my bestie! please enjoy! i might even post 11. depends on how bored i am. more reviews will encourage me to update faster!!! hint-hint***


	10. Chapter 10

_Dear Elliot,_

_Whatever I want? So I can have a massage anywhere on my body?"_

_Love,_

_Olivia_

Elliot swallowed hard and looked behind him where a laughing Sergeant Jones stood looking over Elliot's shoulder, "Damn why'd you leave her?"

Elliot sighed as Sergeant Jones walked off, "I have no idea."

* * *

_Dear Olivia,_

_ANYWHERE._

_Love,_

_Elliot_

* * *

_Dear Elliot,_

_I need a shower._

_Love _

_Olivia_

* * *

_Dear Olivia,_

_Me too. I have to go do some simulations that will take up most of my time. I'll talk to you after Christmas._

_Love,_

_Ellot_


	11. Chapter 11

_Dear Elliot,_

_How was your Christmas? Mine was okay. I missed talking to you. John and Fin came over for beers and of course we got really drunk in your honor. The squad had secret Santa again this year. I got a book from John: __101 Ways to Improve Your Sex Stamina__. It amazes me that someone that perverted to me, could actually work in SVU. But that's John and I find that one of his more enduring qualities. At least it wasn't anther conspiracy theory DVD._

_It was an awkward Christmas without you. Especially having to put the star on the tree without you, for the first time outta 10 Christmases I've spent with you, I cried. There I said it; I can sleep with a clean conscious tonight._

_It's been tough not talking to you, please e-mail me back ASAP and tell me how your "missions" went._

_Love,_

_Olivia_

**Unfortunatly this is where the letters end, the rest of the story will be in regular story form. Dont shoot me. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. it makes me want to write more for you to review. (Does that make sense?) anyways thanks again and enjoy the rest of the story. i will be posting daily.**


	12. Chapter 12

It was January 2nd and Olivia still hadn't heard anything from Elliot. She tapped on her desk with a pen nervously, and completely unaware she was not alone.

"Olivia?" Cragen walked int. "What's wrong?"

"I.." she paused wondering if she should tell him. "I haven't heard from Elliot in two weeks. I'm worried, that's all."

"I'll see what I can find out about him if you promise to go take a nap." Cragen said softly. "Go on, go get some sleep."

Olivia complied with his orders and walked up to the cribs.

* * *

"Olivia Benson?" a man shook her shoulder gently stirring her from her sleep.

She looked up at the well built man in uniform, "Yes."

"My name is sergeant Jones and I was sent to retrieve you. Could you please come with me?""Yes, Is Elliot alright?" she asked jumping up, grabbing her coat and following the man to his awaiting car.

"Ma'am I know as much as you do." he said as he started the car and drove to the airport.

"Oh." Olivia sighed and watched the scenery go by. Before she knew it she was being carried in a helicopter with Jones to West Virginia.

Olivia was taken to a military base and escorted to the infirmary.

She saw only one bed being occupied. She ran to it horrified at what she saw. Elliot laid unconscious on the cot. His left shoulder has gaze covering it.

She traced her fingers over it gently, holding back tears.

"Ms. Benson?" a voice asked.

Olivia turned to see a gray haired doctor standing there.

"I'm very sorry, when we sent Darrel to get you he was awake. He slipped into the coma two hours ago."

"Oh." she said softly.

"We're transferring him to Mercy in a couple of hours." the doctor reported.

"Okay." she looked around. "Do you know where his room is? I could go get his stuff."

"Yes. Barrack 3, it should have an indicator on the door." the doctor replied.

Olivia thanked him, gave Elliot one final glance and headed for his room.

**probably only one or two chapters left. thank you for all the reviews please keep reviewing! chapter 13 will be posted 2moro. maybe even today if i can.**


	13. Chapter 13

Two soldiers were in the bunker talking when Olivia walked in. They stood straight. "How can we help you ma'am?"

"Im looking for Elliot's bed." she replied shyly.

"Right there ma'am." One pointed out. Olivia approached it cautiously as if something was going to jump out at her. She sat on it fighting back tears as she packed his things in a duffel.

"Are you the woman Elliot's always talking about and chattin' online with? Olivia?"

"Yeah."

"He cant shut up about you, always Olivia this and…" he paused. "He really missed you."

"really?"

"Yeah he's wrapped around your finger ma'am."

Olivia smiled, then hesitated before asking," what happened?"

"Rookie misfired his sniper and caught Elliot in the shoulder. SOB didn't even yell. Said he was used to taking bullets."

"Sounds like Elliot. This is the third time, maybe fourth, he's gotten shot, so yeah, you kind of get used to it."

"We hope he gets better ma'am" they said as she grabbed his now packed bags and reached the door.

"Thank-you." she accepted.

* * *

Olivia sat by Elliot's bed at Mercy for two days straight before eventually succumbing to sleep.

* * *

_Olivia was running. Elliot's voice was calling her name and she couldn't find it. She couldn't see anything. She sank to her knees and cried out but still there came no response._

* * *

She jumped awake and her eyes flew to Elliot. He was awake and smiling at her, "Hi."

"Elliot!" Olivia could feel tears threatening her composure, she stood awkwardly.

"Come here." he sighed opening up his arms for her.

She walked into them and he held her closely whispering small words in her ear, not that she was listening to them. She was holding back tears and inhaling his scent. She had really missed the fragrance that was simply Elliot.

She sat up facing him, he pulled himself up as well, "El, I don't think that is a good idea, you could rip out your stitches."

"Aww, It don't even hurt." he looked deep into her eyes and smiled taking her hands in his, "I owe you a massage Ms. Benson."

Olivia laughed and looked their entwined hands before back up into his eyes. "My lips _have_ felt neglected lately."

He raised his eyebrows, "We should fix that." and just like that Elliot kissed her slowly and tenderly.

She moved closer placing a hand on his cheek the other to his thigh, balancing her. His hand tangled itself in her hair while the other held her by the waist.

Olivia blushed when the kiss ended, "that's the first time I've gotten this…excited from a kiss."

Elliot smiled, "What can I say?"

Olivia kissed his hand and looked at him adoringly.

"Thanks for the letters Liv, they got me through this." he said shyly.

"Me too. I missed you." she laid down beside him.

After a few minutes of silence Elliot spoke, " So did you bring that book Munch bought you?"

Olivia laughed, "Wouldn't you like to know!"

**FINI~**

**thank you to everyone who has read this, make sure to read my others and review! Im also looking for someone who I can send my work to before I publish, just to read and comment on. Not really a beta. So if your interested please send me a message!**


End file.
